The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SCHROLL88-09-02’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aarslev, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new container-type Hydrangea plants with strong stems, early flowering response and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘SchrollA02’, not patented. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2014 as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘SchrollA02’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aarslev, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Aarslev, Denmark since 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.